Naruto di Akademi
by Saiyajin-Ohime-Thunder
Summary: Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawannya itu, termasuk Sasuke, balik sekolah di akademi. Tapi akademi yang buat anak SMA bukan SD genin lagi. Ceritanya mereka akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS di akademi itu.
1. Naruto mencalonkan diri jadi Ketua OSIS?

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawannya itu, termasuk Sasuke, balik sekolah di akademi. Tapi akademi yang buat anak SMA bukan SD (genin) lagi. Ceritanya mereka akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS di akademi itu.**

**Author note: Read and Reviews please~!! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Haaah? Naruto mencalonkan diri jadi Ketua OSIS?

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Naruto sarapan dengan sepotong roti dan sekaleng susu. Lalu ia mengambil ransel tasnya dan segera pergi menuju akademi nya dengan secepat kilat (Ya iyalah bisa secepat kilat, orang dia ninja, bisa teleport donk!). Pada saat ia di pintu gerbang akademi, ia segera masuk dan melihat teman-temannya berbaris di lapangan. Ia pun ikut teman-temannya berbaris, lalu guru-guru itu mulai mengumumkan.

Guru itu mengumumkan bahwa akan ada acara pemilihan ketua OSIS mulai dari 4 hari dari sekarang. Kemudian anak-anak ninja itu pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Kelas di akademi itu cuman ada dua kelas. Kebetulan sekali, Naruto dan teman-teman nya yang biasa bertarung dengannya pada saat chunnin exam itu, satu kelas dengan Naruto, kecuali Neji, Sasuke, Lee, dan Shikamaru karena mereka di kelas yang level lebih tinggi yaitu kelas sebelah. Lalu Kakashi (Wali kelas Naruto) masuk kelas dan mulai membahas tentang pengumuman tadi itu. Kakashi bertanya pada anak-anak itu....

"Siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri menjadi Ketua OSIS?" Kakashi bertanya.

Tidak satupun yang mengangkat tangan, karena hanya Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya. Kakashi hanya melihat dan berkata "Hooo...". Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain kesal dan langsung menumpuk komentar.

"Naruto! Kok loe mau jadi Ketua OSIS sih? Gak puas mau jadi Hokage?" Kiba nyindir.

"Biarin! Kalo ahli menjadi banyak hal kan bagus. Lagian cita-citaku belum tercapai kok! Masih jauh, sejauh 30 km lagi." Naruto balas teriak. (Karena anime Naruto belum selesai, jadi cita-citanya belum tercapai.)

"Anak itu aneh bangeet deh..." Ino berbisik pada Chouji dan Sakura, sambil menopang dagu.

"Sangat aneh kalo kata gue." Kata Sakura.

"Itulah Naruto." Ujar Chouji, sambil makan snack-snack yang ada di tasnya.

Kemudian Kakashi mencatat Naruto sebagai anak yang mencalonkan diri menjadi OSIS di kelas itu. Pada saat istirahat tiba, Naruto mendengar gosip kelas sebelah, bahwa Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Lee ikut mencalonkan diri. Naruto langsung bersemangat dan berusaha untuk menang, Naruto pun bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei, apa yang harus dilakukan agar ia terpilih. Kakashi mengatakan bahwa, Naruto harus menulis di sebuah kertas karton yang besar tentang:

-Nama

-Kelas

-Visi dan Misi

Lalu Naruto dianjurkan menaruh fotonya disitu oleh Kakashi. Ketika bel berbunyi, anak-anak pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Naruto pun pulang sambil membawa kertas karton gede berwarna kuning. Naruto membentangkan kertas karton itu lalu mulai mengisinya dengan spidol. Inilah isinya:

Nama: Uzumaki Naruto

Kelas: A

Visi dan Misi: Menjadikan akademi ini yang terbaik di Konoha dan bisa membuatnya lebih maju lagi.

Setelah itu Naruto menempelkan fotonya ia segera memberi tanda tangan (Kayaknya gak perlu tanda tangan deh...)

Author note: Bagi yang mau tau foto yang ditempelkan Naruto, ada di episode pada saat dia di foto dengan banyak cat merah seperti badut. Pada saat itu Hokage 3 marah dan ingin Naruto difoto lagi, lalu muncul Konohamaru deh. Inget episode itu?

"Nah, selesai deh... makan ramen aaah..." Naruto turun dari tangga rumahnya dan menuju kedai mie ramen sambil nyengir di tengah jalan.

Ditengah jalan Naruto bertemu Guy (Wali Kelas B), sedang lewat. Naruto pun curiga karena guru itu senyum-senyum. Pasti gara-gara di kelas B, anak-anaknya pada hebat-hebat... Naruto langsung masuk ke kedai mie ramen itu dan terbayang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan KALAH!" Naruto berteriak sambil menyantap mienya.

Sesudah itu Naruto berlatih berbicara di depan umum dengan pidatonya di rumahnya. Naruto berlatih sampai larut malam, hingga hari esok pun tiba.

* * *

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mengucek matanya lalu matanya terarah ke jam. Lalu ia berteriak "SUDAH JAM 8???". Naruto langsung makan sarapan paginya dan segera mengambil tas ranselnya lalu pergi ke akademi. Pada saat sampai di akademi, Naruto bertemu Shikamaru. Naruto melihat teman-temannya yang lain sedang berbaris-baris, karena kecepatan Naruto yang bunyi nya heboh, teman-temannya langsung sadar ada orang di belakang, dan menoleh. Teman-temannya lalu berkata....

"Naruto!!! Masih pake baju piyama aja!" kata Lee, sambil menunjuk pakaian Naruto.

"Whoops!" Naruto kelabakan dan mukanya merah.

"Jangan-jangan belum mandi tuh!!" ujar Kiba, menutup hidungnya yang sangat peka.

"Hehehe..." Naruto menggarukkan kepala, sementara teman-teman yang laen menertawakannya.

Lalu Kakashi pun mengumumkan bahwa, mereka yang mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua OSIS harus menempelkan kertas karton yang berisi indentitasnya di papan pengumuman. Mereka semua pun menempelkannya di papan pengumuman. Pada saat Naruto menempelkan fotonya yang jelek itu, orang-orang langsung tertawa-tawa. Naruto pun bergaya karena di sorak-sorakin, teman-temannya pun berhenti. Di belakang pagar, Konohamaru and the gang mengintip apa yang dilakukan anak SMA-SMA itu. (Gang nya Konohamaru antara lain: Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi.).

"Hey, mereka ngomongin apaan sih? Perasaaan gak ada yang lucu." Kata Konohamaru.

"Aku dengar mereka ngomongin tentang OSIS." Kata Moegi.

"OSIS? Apa itu?" Udon bingung.

Mereka berpikir dan akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa OSIS itu singkatan dari 'Orang Stress Ingin Senang.' Padahal OSIS itu Organisasi Intera Sekolah... Jadi Konohamaru dan kawan-kawan menpunyai suatu ide yang akan dilakukan mereka sepulang sekolah nanti (Find out in next chapter). Disamping itu Hokage pun mengumumkan bahwa besok akan ada acara LDKS (Latihan Dasar Kemimpinan Siswa), di sekolah. Semua anak-anak SMA itu bersorak seru, apalagi Naruto. Konahamaru pun kembali berpikir, apa itu LDKS. Mereka kembali menyimpulkan bahwa LDKS itu singkatan dari 'Lulusan Dungu Konoha Shinobi.' Konohamaru dan teman-teman makin punya ide yang bagus. Mereka berpikir, mungkin acara ini terlalu sinting, dan Konohamaru memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkan Naruto agar tidak dalam bahaya (Mereka salah paham).

Kemudian, karena LDKS dilaksanakan besok, Naruto dan kawan-kawan semuanya diliburkan agar punya energi untuk besok pada saat LDKS. Naruto kembali ke rumahnya dan mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk besok yang mungkin diperlukan. Setelah itu, Hinata mengetuk rumah Naruto, dan Naruto pun membukanya.

"N-naruto-kun..." Hinata gagap.

"Ada apa?" Kata Naruto.

"Umm... Ano... eto.... anu...." Hinata gagap.

"Cepetan donk, aku masih sibuk nih." Naruto makin penasaran dengan Hinata.

"Good Luck!~" kata Hinata percaya diri.

"OK!" kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu didepan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata, ia lemas.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin memberi tahu Naruto bahwa ia ingin vote Naruto sebagai Ketua OSIS.

**To be continued....**

* * *

**Yah, sampe sini dulu deh, capek dah tangan ku... ^^ **

**Kalo mau tau kelanjutannya Read and Reviews dulu donk!~**

**Tolong read and reviews yah!~ Thanks a lot!~**


	2. Konohamaru's Plan

**Woy! Readers!! Naruto di akademi dah balik lagi nih!! RnR yah!**

**Aduh... yang chapter ini Haibara-chan emang cepet-cepetin bikinnya karena pada minta apdate.**

**Padahal Haibara-chan lagi mau belajar IPA karena minggu ini ada lomba IPA kelas 7 dari semua sekolah ngumpul di SMP 89 pada hari Minggu ini. (Curhat mode: On!~) Wish me luck!~**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Konohamaru's Plan

Naruto cepat-cepat bangun tidur dan segera menggosok giginya. Lalu segera pergi ke sekolah dengan cepat karena ia ingat ada pelajaran LDKS yang menyenangkan menantinya. Pada saat itu cuaca masih cerah, karena tidak musim hujan di Konoha. Naruto pun pergi dengan meyapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya sepanjang jalan sampe-sampe orang-orang takut dan berbisik "Jijay dah gw! Anak itu autis ye?". Begitulah seterusnya yang terjadi pada Naruto pada pagi hari Naruto datangnya jam 5.30 pagi, ia sempat-sempat melihat di papan reklame, tentang visi dan misi teman-temannya itu. Ia melihat papan reklame yang terdapat di koridor akademinya.

Pertama Naruto melihat visi dan misi Shikamaru, disitu ditulis dia akan membuat akademi menjadi no. 1 di dunia. Sedangkan punya nya Neji, dia akan membuat akademi menjadi damai dan tentram hingga dapat belajar secara efektif. Lalu Rock Lee, dia akan membuat akademi sebagai tempat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang, hingga Guy-sensei kagum padaku, fotonya si Rock Lee pun aneh karena gigi nya mengkilap narsis. Naruto bermuka lucu ketika melihat visi dan misi Rock Lee yang isinya sungguh aneh dan hancur lebur. Yang paling pojok, Naruto melihat visi dan misi Sasuke. Dia akan menghancurkan seluruh penjahat yang masuk ke akademi dan membuatnya aman sehingga banyak yang menempati dan dapat menganyam pelajaran-pelajaran.

"Keren..." Naruto kaget sambil matanya terbelalak mengkilap penuh harapan, ngeliat visi dan misi Sasuke.

"Sudah jelaskan! Sasuke gitu loh!~" Kata Ten-ten sambil nyengir.

"Aku tak akan kalah darinya atupun dari Lee atau Neji tau!!" Naruto memanas pedas hampir saja ia kehilangan kontrol untuk menahan diri sendiri karena ia dapat berubah menjadi siluman rubah.

"Oooh... begitukah..." Kata Ten-ten sambil mundur langkah per langkah.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Shino muncul di sebelah Naruto dan bertanya

"Woy! Hokage masa depan! Eh, ketua OSIS masa depan. Bentar lagi udah di mulai latihannya loh. Nanti ketinggalan jalan salahin gw atau temen-temen loh." Shino komentar.

"Sok amat sih loe! Mentang-mentang berhasil pas Chunnin Exam..." Naruto nyindir gara-gara lagi bad mood dengan papan reklame bertuliskan info-info itu.

"Gitu ya sikap loe sama temen baik kayak gue?" kata Shino.

A/N : (Baik? Masa sih?)

"Haiz.... udah deh jangan di panjang lebarin! Gue bad mood nih." Kata Naruto kesal, karena kejadian-kejadian/pengalaman Naruto yang mengesalkan sebelumnya dari kemarin sampe sekarang.

Shino langsung mengeluarkan chakra nya dan serangga-serangga bergerombolan itu pun keluar dan memangsa Naruto hingga Naruto tergeletak dan masuk UKS. Pas Masuk UKS Hinata mengobati tangan dan kaki Naruto yang terluka dibantu Sakura dan Ten-ten. Mereka juga terpaksa nungguin Naruto gara-gara ia ke UKS jadi LDKS nya ditunggu 30 menit lagi.

A/N: (Cuman gara-gara Shino? Itukah namanya baik?)

Lalu bel pun bebunyi dan mereka melaksanakan LDKS dengan tenang. Guru-guru mengatakan bahwa voting nya akan dilaksanakan besok. Pada saat LDKS cuaca mulai mendung dan agak gerimis, jadi LDKS nya di dalam gedung. Tidak serasa waktu berlalu, LDKS pun selesai dan Naruto kembali melihat papan reklame iseng-iseng pada saat istirahat. Ia melihat ada yang aneh di daftar kertas karton punya Naruto ternyata disitu ditambah tulisan "Jangan Pilih Naruto!" Dan juga fotonya Naruto berubah menjadi foto orang Korea di boys before flowers, fotonya Kim Bum loh!~ Naruto langsung kaget dan kesal, kebetulan Iruka-sensei lewat situ dan Naruto bertanya "Iruka-sensei, anak-anak SD istirahat, pas kita LDKS yah?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata dan muka yang serius.

"Iya Naruto! Emang kenapa?" Ujar guru itu.

Tanpa kesabaran, Naruto langsung berubah menjadi rubah dan berteriak.

"Kon-nooo-haaaa-maaa-ruuu!!" Naruto berteriak sampe-sampe ke penjuru dunia, sampe-sampe Gaara yang lagi minum kopi aja langsung bergetar gara-gara dengar suara melintas seperti petir. (Gak penting)

"Ah, Gomen ne, Naruto oni-chan... hari ini aku belajar singkatan OSIS..." kata Konohamaru and cs.

Lalu Naruto pun menempeleng Konohamaru tapi dihentikan oleh Iruka-sensei. Tapi Iruka sensei malah memukul Konohamaru balik. Dengan ini Naruto sudah puas. Setelah bel berbunyi, anak-anak SMA akademi belum boleh pulang karena mereka disuruh berdiri di halaman untuk pengumuman yang penting untuk hari esok.

"Anak-anak sekalian! Di harapkan kalian hadir untuk acara besok! Karena sebentar lagi Idul Adha 1430 H. Kita akan mengumpulkan binatang qurban, bagi yang mau membawa angkat tangan yah...Setuju?" kata Kakashi.

"Setuju!!" Kata anak-anak.

"Jadi siapa yang mau membawa Sapi/Kambing/Unta nya?" kata Kakashi.

Hinata, Naruto, Chouji dan Shikamaru mengangkat tangan mereka. Mereka di nasihati agar jangan lupa membawanya. Dan juga di harapkan membawanya yang gede dan unik kalau mereka bisa.

"Dan juga kita akan melaksanakan voting OSIS besok!" Kata Kakashi.

Satu kelas pun ribut mengapa Naruto nyumbang sapi, padahal biasanya nggak. Ternyata Naruto punya pikiran kalau dia ikut nyumbang sapi, siapa tau semuanya pada kagum dan milih dia pas pemilihan OSIS.

* * *

Pagi hari itu yang mendung karena semalam hujan, Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti baju piyamanya. Setelah itu ia berangkat sekolah dengan cara berjalan kaki dengan santai sepanjang jalan. Naruto nyegir seperti orang sinting, gila, miring dan autis daripada hari kemaren. Sebenarnya Naruto bermaksud agar hari ini tidak menyebalkan seperti hari kemaren. Kebetulan orang bule wanita dan anak perempuannya melihat Naruto aneh nyengir nyegir gila.

"Mama! What's with that guy?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Hush! Don't look sweetheart." Kata ibunya sambil menutup mata anaknya.

Naruto masih berpikir bahwa ini masih ujian awal agar menjadi OSIS. Ketika Naruto sampai di depan pagar akademi, tiba-tiba hujan deras.

"Oh tidak... kesialan ku kambuh lagi..." kata Naruto sambil mencari tempat berteduh.

Naruto cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam, tapi ia tidak menemukan tempat berteduh. Karena di akademi depannya halaman, jadi Naruto mesti lari-lari ke dalam gedung untuk berteduh. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata yang baru datang dari belakangnya menyodorkan nya payung mahal dan gak selevel sama Naruto.

"Na-naruto kun, ini pake payung." Kata Hinata.

"Oh yah makasih! Kamu baru datang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iyah... Soalnya clan Hyuga berencana untuk menyumbang sapi tapi aku susah membawanya jadi Neji-niisan yang bawanya. " Kata Hinata

"Begitukah? Hey sudah bel tuh masuk yuk!" kata Naruto.

Pada saat di kelas Neji terlihat membawa sapi yang unik. Badan sapi itu berwarna coklat dan terlihat lucu. Naruto mencoba mengelus sapi itu tapi sapi itu memukul balik muka Naruto.

"(Sepertinya kesialan ku makin parah.) Sialan loe sapi." kata Naruto.

"Naruto! Sebaiknya kamu jangan menyentuh Sapi itu karena sifatnya mirip Neji." Kata Ten-ten.

"Kau seharusnya bilang dari awal... " kata Naruto tepar.

Pada saat bel berbunyi teman-teman masih ngobrol-ngobrol ribut. Setelah Kakashi datang semua langsung terdiam dan melipat tangannya.

"Hinata sudah memberikan Sapi nya. Shikamaru mana? Chouji mana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku besok pak! Karena malas bawanya!" kata Shikamaru, ia malas.

"Aku akan membawanya besok, kalau sempat." Kata Chouji.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau besok tidak bawa kalian akan dapat hukuman." Kata Kakashi tajam.

Chouji dan Shikamaru pun gugup.

"Pak!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?" kata Kakashi.

"Aku tau hukuman buat Chouji!" Teriak Naruto.

"Huh... dia mau bikin onar lagi." Kata Ino.

"Bukan dia mau ngelawak." Kata Sakura.

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Chouji aja yang di qurban pak!!" Kata Naruto.

"Naruto!! Nikudan Sensha." Kata Chouji.

Kelas pun hancur lebur dan mereka memulai merapikannya.

**To be continued....**

* * *

**Yah, sampe sini dulu yah. Sorry kalo kalian merasa cerita ini gak nyambung atau terlalu cepet atau gak lucu atau deskripsi nya kurang. Tapi hanya ini sebisaku, maaf yah... ^^**

**Ngomong-ngomong RnR dulu kalo mau tau chapter selanjutnya.**

**RnR nya juga tentang voting OSIS yah, kamu dukung siapa antara Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru dan juga RnR tentang ceritaku ini.**

**Makasih yah udah support aku all this time!~ (Masa mau aku sebutin satu-satu?)**

**RnR yah!~ ^_^ Ja-ne!~**


	3. Akhirnya Ketua&Wakil OSIS

**Hei, readers.... Naruto....balik....lagi........ (readers: kok lesu senpai?)**

**Yaaah....males teriaak-teriaak.... lagian ini tulisan, mendokseee. (readers: *sweatdropped*)**

**A/N: RnR yah!^^ (Tiba-tiba semangat lagi!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Akhirnya Ketua&Wakil OSIS.

Pada pagi hari yang mendung, Naruto bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mengambil peralatan-peralatan sekolahnya. Lalu ia siap untuk pergi menuju akademi sambil memeriksa peralatannya. Ketika ia menuju akademi, suasana sekitar tampak ramai. Tentu saja, sebentar lagi kan Idul Adha. Naruto pun penasaran siapa yang akan memilihnya sebagai Ketua OSIS. Ia pun segera masuk ke akademi secepat mungkin, dan menabrak Sakura yang membawa buku dari perpustakaan. Naruto pun tergeletak di lantai, pada saat ia melihat ke arah Sakura, ia sempat melihat Sasuke disebelah Sakura. Mereka tampak lagi ngobrol tentang diri mereka. Muka Naruto pun menjadi biru dan terlihat siap untuk di pukul. BUAAAK! Sakura memukul Naruto dengan jutsunya yang hebat. Naruto pun melayang langsung ke kelasnya di lantai 2, sampai-sampai merusak atap kelas dan ia tepat mendarat di tempat duduknya.

"Whew... mengerikan sekali..." Naruto gemetaran.

Kebetulan dikelas itu hanya ada Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji dan mereka pun mengomentari Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Transportasi macam apa itu?" tanya Kiba sambil senyum-senyum kegirangan.

"Transportasi macam modern yang ditemukan oleh UZUMAKI NARUTO!" kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal negatif juga lho!" Kata Chouji.

"Hah? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat saja ke atas!" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Di atas tampak lubang besar tempat Naruto masuk.

"Memang nya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau harus membayar tagihan atapnya kalau mau di ganti." Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto mengecek uang saku nya yang rata itu.

"Kalau tidak bagaimana?" kata Naruto.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan terjadi sesuatu yang lucu terjadi." Kata Kiba.

"He? Akan terjadi apa Kiba? Bilang kepadaku!" Kata Naruto sambil bawa samehada.

"Tidaaak! Jangan bawa samehada, aku alergi sama ikan. Nanti aku bisa kena flu." Kata Kiba, sambil lari keluar kelas.

"Memang ada flu anjing? Yah sudah deh. Chouji! Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini...masa gak tau..." Chouji kecewa.

"Maksud you?" tanya Naruto pake gaya sok tau.

"Kau pasti bisa di flame keluar dari akademi tau!" Kata Chouji.

"OWH NOO!!!" Teriak Naruto.

Diluar, Kiba dan Shikamaru udah pake headset biar gak denger apa-apa.

"Dan lebih buruk lagi!" kata Chouji, seram.

"Ya? Apa itu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Akan terjadi...." Chouji ngomong pelan-pelan.

Naruto yang duduk ditempatnya merasa penasaran. Kemudian Chouji pun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Naruto pun bingung, dan tiba-tiba ada air jatuh dari kepalanya. Lalu airnya pun semakin banyak dan..... Zreeeeessss. Naruto basah karena air hujan.

"Itulah mengapa, cuaca kan sedang mendung." Kata Chouji.

Naruto yang sesak napas bilang "I-y-a aku mengerti blep....blep..." Naruto tenggelam di kelas.

Selama Naruto tenggelam di kelas, Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak mengetahui hal itu. Mereka hanya menggunakan headset dan bersantai di luar kelas. Ketika air merembes keluar, mereka semua hanyut termasuk Chouji, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Naruto dkk hanyut hingga reling lantai dua hanyut dan mereka pun terjun dari lantai dua ke lantai satu. Tapi Naruto sempat melihat Sakura sedang ketakutan di bawahnya. Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk mendarat di Sakura, karena ia bisa terluka. Jadi Naruto memiringkan badannya hingga mendarat disebelah Sakura. Tapi ternyata, Naruto gagal mendarat. Karena ia sempat melihat Sasuke di sebelah Sakura. Tadinya tidak kelihatan, karena Naruto terlalu konsen dengan Sakura. Lalu...DUAAAK! Sasuke pingsan dengan mata putih.

"NARUTO!" kata Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sensored----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pada saat bel berbunyi, Naruto yang bonyok seperti di gigit 1000 nyamuk itu pun kembali ke kelas bersama teman-temannya. Atap yang bocor itupun diperbaiki, tapi percuma karena hujan sudah berhenti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas dan mulai duduk di bangku kosong di depan kelas (meja guru maksudnya). Kemudian guru chunnin exam yang suka batuk-batuk dulu itu, masuk ke kelas A untuk melaporkan hasil voting OSIS. Guru itu kebanyakan batuk-batuk hingga sebelum guru itu melaporkan hasil voting OSIS, Chouji komentar.

"Pak guru kenapa? Bengek yah? Mesti panggil RS gak?" Kata Chouji dengan aksi khawatir.

Seluruh kelas pun tertawa sambil memandang Chouji.

"Hush Chouji! Ngomong kok gak pake mikir, parah dah loch..." kata Ino, sambil memukulnya.

Naruto pun tidak ingin ketinggalan ngelawak dari Chouji....

"Pak guru itu, lagi TBC tau! Mesti panggil RSJ secepat mungkin..." kata Naruto.

"Dalem loh si Naruto..." kata Sakura, Sakura sweatdropped.

Semua anak langsung terbahak-bahak tapi sekarang Kakashi malah jadi marah.

"NARUTO!" kata Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Sensored------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yang sudah gepeng seperti kertas itu, kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah di gebuk Kakashi-sensei. Guru batuk-batuk itu pun mengumumkan hasilnya:

Naruto: 10

Neji: 7

Sasuke: 9

Lee:

Shikamaru: 3

Golput: 21

Melihat itu, luka-luka Naruto pun sembuh dan teman-temannya bilang

"Pak! Yang menang golput kan?" kata mereka.

"(KEJAM!)" kata Naruto ia menitihkan air mata.

"(Banci!)" gumam Kakashi.

Akhirnya Naruto pun terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS dan Sasuke wakilnya. Dan guru batuk-batuk itupun pergi. Kakashi pun memberi Naruto selamat. Kemudian, Kakashi melanjutkan pelajaran biology nya. Kakashi sedang menggambar tabung reaksi yang unik dan aneh. Anak-anak pun bingung dan bertanya "Itu apa?"

"Diam anak! Lihat lah gambar spektakuler ini!" kata Kakashi sambil menjelaskan.

"(Spektakuler???)" Dalam hati anak-anak itu.

Seusai pelajaran Biology, mereka langsung belajar IPS. Mereka mengulang pelajaran semester lalu yang ditulis di kertas selembar. Tapi Chouji menghilangkan kertas lembaran itu. Ia pun gugup dan kakinya gemetar sehingga membuat suasana kelas gempa tektonik 8,0 skala richter.

"A-ada apa Chouji?" tanya Kakashi.

"Uum... itu pak... kertas lembaran saya hilang..." kata Chouji.

"Ya udah... Foto copy lah sama temen mu." Kata Kakashi.

"I-iya pak!" kata Chouji.

Naruto pun sadar bahwa ia kehilangan ikat kepalanya juga saat ditonjok Sakura.

"Pak! Saya kehilangan ikat kepala!" Kata Naruto.

"Ha?" kata Kakashi.

"Ya ampun. Beli lah di koperasi Naruto! Masa di fotokopi sih?" kata Kiba, senyum-senyum lagi.

"Hohohoho!~" kata Naruto.

"(Banci!)" Kata Kakashi.

* * *

Seusai pelajaran selesai, mereka pun istirahat dan kelas B sedang melihat hasil voting OSIS. Lee melihat hasilnya dengan perasaan putus asa dan Ten-ten dibelakangnya pun menepok punggunnya.

"Sudah lah Lee... Terima saja takdirmu." Kata Ten-ten.

"Huhuhu... yang benar saja. Masa tidak ada satupun yang memilihku." Kata Lee.

"(Banci!)" kata Neji dalam hati ditambah dengan mata sinis.

Lalu pada saat selesai istirahat, Kakashi mengumpulkan Kambing dan Sapi yang mau kurban. Karena kurban akan dilaksanakan segera, anak-anak pun senang karena mereka lebih memilih menonton Kambing dan Sapi disemblih daripada belajar. Sapi punya Chouji besar seperti pemiliknya. Sapi nya Shikamaru kecil sekali, yang gede cuman bayangannya . Pada saat penyemblihan, anak-anak akademi duduk di tempat paling depan dan memperhatikan penyemblihannya.

"Wow! Hebat!" kata Naruto.

"Kamu takut ya Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"E-Enggak tuh! Kalo liat hewan gini kan kasian bukan ngeri... tapi kalo manusia...biasa aja tuh." Kata Ino.

"Hahaha...." Shino tertawa. (He?)

Selesai penyemblihan...

"Pak! Yang ini belum dipotong!" Kata Naruto sambil narik-narik syal nya Chouji.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto! Nikudan Sensha!" Chouji marah...

Setelah itu, Kakashi mengumumkan bahwa besok hari guru, jadi di harapkan anak-anak untuk masuk dan memakai ikat kepala Konoha.

**To be continued....**

* * *

**Huff.... capek juga. Akhirnya selesai!**

**RnR yah!^^**


	4. Hari hari di Akademi yang menyenangkan!

**Hi Teman-teman! Naruto di akademi nya update lagi nih!**

**Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di chapter ini.**

**Ini dia ceritanya! Enjoy!~ Jangan lupa reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hari-hari di Akademi yang menyenangkan!~

Pada hari yang mendung itu, Naruto memakai ikat kepala dan membawa tas ungunya. Naruto melihat sekitar kota Konoha sedang merayakan hari guru, pada heboh. Naruto makin tidak sabar untuk sampai di akademi melaksanakan hari guru itu. Dan ia juga tidak sabar mau beraksi sebagai Ketua OSIS. Pada saat ia mencapai gerbang pintu masuk, terlihat Shikamaru bersandar di gerbang dengan kerennya!

Naruto langsung mencibir "Gak usah iri deh. Aku udah jadi Ketua OSIS nih! Pangkatnya lebih besar dari kau Shika, kamu khan Ketua kelas B." Kata Naruto sambil merangkul Shikamaru dan masuk ke gerbang.

"(Aku sudah menduga hal sombong seperti itu pasti terjadi! Apa jadinya Akademi... eh bukan, apa jadinya Konoha ini yah? Udah itu dia pake ngerangkul-rangkul aku lagi. Ampun deh, apa dosa aku coba?)" Batin Shikamaru, sambil mengeluh dan sweatdropped.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sikap Naruto menjadi melebih sombong dari biasanya. Walaupun sombongnya biasa-biasa saja, tapi gurunya tetap khawatir.

Sampai-sampai Naruto membuat guru-gurunya itu saling berbisik "Obat nya habis."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Bel pun berbunyi dan anak-anak semua termasuk Naruto berbaris di aula untuk melaksanakan hari guru. Guru-guru menyuruh murid-murid melaksanakan Upacara di aula, karena cuaca tidak mendukung mereka. Murid-murid semua berbisik-bisik siapa guru yang menjadi protokol, pembaca UUD dan lain sebagainya. Kemudian upacara pun dimulai dengan perasaan sedikit tegang. Dimulai dari pemimpin upacara, yang menjadi pemimpin upacara ternyata Kakashi. Ia jalan miring ke tengah-tengah aula dan berteriak "SIAP GRAK!". Kemudian pembawa upacaranya ternyata Iruka ia mengatakan "Penghormatan Umum!" Kakashi langsung jalan beberapa langkah kedepan dan melaporkan tanggal dan hari upacaranya kepada Tsunade. Tsunade mengatakan "Laksanakan!". Kemudian penaikan bendera merah putih (?), eng... maksudku penaikan bendera Konoha dilakukan oleh 2 orang cowok dan 1 orang wanita ditengah-tengah. Mereka adalah Kurenai, Asuma dan Guy. Mereka menaikkan bendera dengan tenang dan teratur, walaupun terdengan cekikikan kecil dari murid-murid. Setelah menaikkan bendera dan mengheningkan cipta, pembacaan pancasila (?) eng... pembacaan sila Konoha, pun dilaksanakan oleh Tsunade dengan suara lantang hingga telinga pekak, ada kemungkinan dapat membuat tanah retak-retak juga tapi untungnya tak terjadi. Berikutnya Pembacaan UUD 1945 oleh Jiraiya, ia membaca UUD 1945 seperti puisi. Lalu pembacaan doa oleh Jiraiya lagi, karena tidak cukup orang nya. Jiraiya membaca doanya seperti pantun kali ini. Dan kemudian Upacara bubar, anak-anak akademi pada ketawa ngakak ngeliat guru-guru mereka menjadi petugas upacara.

Pada saat masuk kelas, Naruto dan teman-temannya duduk ditempat masing-masing dengan gaya-gaya berbeda. Ada yang main laptop, headset, PSP, NDS, Wii, PS2, PS1, PS3, Wi-fi sampe bawa TV segala pake jutsu. Tapi begitu ada guru datang semua pada diam, hingga hening. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran IPA, jadi Kurenai yang masuk ke kelas Naruto, yaitu kelas A. Pada saat pelajaran IPA, Naruto kelupaan membawa bukunya, dia pun dihukum untuk ngerjain soal-soal fisika yang gampang, tapi bagi Naruto, itu soal susahnya minta ampun.

"Bu Kurenai, saya gak ngerti..." kata Naruto di depan papan tulis sambil memegang spidol.

"Coba dulu! Kalo belum dicoba mana kita tau." Kata Kurenai, sedangkan anak-anak lain menertawakan Naruto.

"Bu, saya gak tau 50 per 100 dikali 20 itu berapa?" Kata Naruto.

"Astagfirullah!" Kata murid-murid sekelas berbarengan.

"Wah, saya kalo lagi hamil, bisa langsung keguguran nih ngajar si Naruto!" kata Kurenai.

"Hahaii! Bu kurenai ngelawak!" kata Kiba.

"Ketua OSIS kok gak bisa IPA? Parah!" Kata Chouji.

"Wah masa depan Naruto gelap kalo gak bisa ngejawab soal-soal itu." Kata Ino sambil geleng-geleng.

"Diaaam!" kata kurenai kencang.

"Iya nih! Berisik aja kalian!" kata Naruto, teriak-teriak.

"Kamu juga diem!" kata Kurenai, tajam.

"Bu Kurenai, kalau kata Bu Kurenai, yang paling berisik dikelas ini siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Yang paling berisik? Tentu saja NKC." Kata Kurenai.

"Siapa itu NKC?" kata Sakura.

"Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji." Kata Kurenai.

"Yay, berarti kita gak berisik donk." Kata Ino.

"Nggak juga, kadang kau Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata dan Sakura, sering ngobrol kan?" kata Kurenai.

"Bu, kok saya termasuk? Saya kan gak ikut-ikutan. Hinata juga gak ikut-ikutan, kan kita kalem dan alim. Asyik." Kata Ten-ten.

"Ya... tapi kan kamu sama Hinata masuk geng Ino dan Sakura juga kan? Geng BBC. Kalau masuk, berarti walaupun gak ngobrol tetap kena getahnya donk." Kata Kurenai.

"Heee?" Kata Ten-ten.

"Sudahlah, Ten-ten." Kata Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong BBC singkatan dari apa Ino?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bocah-bocah cilik." Kata Ino. "Sejak genin (SD) kita udah dipanggil begitu." Kata Ino.

"Tapi kan kalian udah gak SD lagi. Buka mata donk, udah SMA kamu." Kata Chouji, sambil makan mie goreng di kelas.

"Ya terserah kita donk. It's not your problem." Kata Sakura.

"Asik, Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Chouji, jangan makan mie goreng dikelas." Kata Kurenai.

"Iya." Kata Chouji, menaruh bekalnya di tas.

"Selesai!~ Jawabannya benar gak bu?" kata Naruto

Di papan tulis tertulis hasilnya 0.

"Alhamdullilah." Kata temen-temen sekelas.

"Akhirnya Naruto bisa juga. Bisakan kalo kamu mencoba?" kata Kurenai.

"Iya sih." Kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

* * *

Seusai pelajaran IPA kemudian kelas A mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga. Hari ini mereka memiliki tes olahraga, yaitu roll depan, roll belakang, kayang, gaya lilin di atas matras. Guru olahraganya Kakashi sensei. Naruto jago juga pada saat pelajaran olahraga, begitu juga Kiba. Tapi begitu Chouji... anak-anak langsung ribut.

"WOY! TEMEN-TEMEN! AYO KITA KABUR! Soalnya kalo giliran Chouji jungkir balik, terus jatuh di matras, akan terjadi sesuatu yang seram pada kita!" teriak Kiba.

"Apa itu?" Kata temen-temen.

"Nanti bakal ada gempa lokal kalo Chouji jungkir balik!" teriak Naruto.

"Benar juga yah. Oh tidak sudah telat!" kata Sakura, melihat Chouji udah membuat gempa 7 skala richter. Hingga menimbulkan Tsunami yang masuk ke Konoha, tapi banjirnya dihentikan oleh Kakashi dengan jutsu 'Suiton Suiryudan No Jutsu'.

"Whew! Hampir saja." Kata Kiba.

"Walaupun begitu, kita jadi kebanjiran nih." Kata Naruto, melihat banjir sedengkul kakinya, karena Kakashi menggunakan jutsunya itu. Jutsunya dapat menenangkan Tsunami karena, dapat membuat air berubah menjadi naga. Tapi ternyata dapat membuat banjir.

"Yak, Chouji selesai. Berikutnya Ino." Kata Kakashi.

"Pak Kakashi tanggung jawab donk. Banjir nih!" Kata Kiba, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Kakashi.

Begitu giliran Sakura yang jungkir balik di matras, Ino malah ribut. Karena Ino melihat Sakura susah sekali kayang di matras, sehingga seperti Sakura kesusahan melahirkan anak.

"Ayo! Ayo Sakura! Anak nya udah mau keluar!" Kata Ino.

"Ngaco deh!" Kata Sakura.

* * *

Kemudian pelajaran Olahraga pun berakhir, diganti dengan pelajaran PKN. Guru PKN nya Asuma-sensei. Asuma-sensei, mengajarkan mereka tentang museum-museum dan kemudian, Asuma sensei nanya pada anak-anak siapa yang pernah ke museum fatahilah tunjuk tangan. Hanya Chouji yang nggak tunjuk tangan.

"Chouji! Kamu belum pernah ke museum fatahilah!!?" Tanya Asuma, nahan ketawa, sampe-sampe rokok yang dimulutnya jatuh.

"Um? Belum tuh..." kata Chouji, senyum-senyum.

Anak-anak langsung nyanyi "Astaghfirullah, robbalbaroya, astaghfirullah minal khotoya (2x)"

"Nih! Pak guru kasih duit! Abis kasian ngeliat orang kayak kamu belum pernah ke fatahilah. Tapi mesti bawa foto tanda kamu ke fatahilah yah? Kalo gak balikin 3 kali lipat uang 15.000 ini." Kata Asuma.

"Hehehe... kayaknya sulit nih." Kata Chouji.

"Kenapa?" kata Asuma.

"Saya gak punya kamera..." kata Chouji, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Seluruh kelas langsung GUBRAK!

"Ya udah! Nih duit 300.000 buat beli kamera!" kata Asuma.

"Makasih pak!" kata Chouji.

"Tapi inget loh, mesti bawa fotonya! Kalo gak balikin uangnya 4 kali lipat." kata Asuma.

"Kok nambah jadi 4 kali lipat pak?" kata Chouji.

"Ya, terserah saya! Pokoknya bawa bukti foto itu!" kata Asuma.

"Emang foto saya mau di apain?" kata Chouji.

"Mau ditempel di MADING!" kata Asuma kenceng, seluruh kelas pun tertawa.

"Tidaaaaaaak." Teriak Chouji, sampe-sampe kacanya pada pecah-pecah dan retak.

"Cuman bercanda kok. Bercanda." Kata Asuma.

"Ooh, cuman bercanda." Chouji pun tenang lagi.

* * *

Anak-anak sekelas pun kembali tenang setelah ada gajah (Chouji) ngamuk. Dan kemudian, pelajaran mereka dilanjutkan belajar IPS. Yang mengajar IPS adalah Tsunade, karena lagi senggang (Hokage senggang?). Tapi beberapa menit setelah Tsunade masuk, kelas mulai diam.

"Lho? Naruto sama Chouji mana Kiba?" tanya Tsunade.

"Mereka? Oh, mereka lagi keluar, di WC lagi balapan." Kata Kiba, serta suara gonggongan Akamaru.

"He? Sudahlah." Kata Tsunade.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto dan Chouji kembali ke kelas. Kebetulan Tsunade lagi menanyakan manfaat danau, pada pelajaran IPS tersebut.

"Jadi apa manfaat danau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Untuk menampung air hujan!" kata Chouji.

"Benar! Ada jawaban lain?" ujar Tsunade.

"Buat kita mandi bisa gak bu?" kata Naruto.

Tsunade langsung geleng-geleng dan seluruh kelas bilang "Kamu aja kali. Bu Guru enggak."

"Tapi betul jugakan kata Naruto? Kan ada orang yang mandi di danau juga." Kata Kiba.

"Itu namanya penyalah gunaan danau Kiba!" Kata Tsunade.

"Tau nih, Kiba ada-ada aja." Kata Naruto.

"Kamu kan yang ngomong!" kata Kiba.

Kemudian, pelajaran IPS di akhiri dengan cepatnya karena cuma setengah jam. Mereka semua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing termasuk Naruto.

* * *

**Jadi gimana? Lucu gak ceritanya? Reviews yah!**

**Dan juga terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. *terharu***

**Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.**


	5. Ketua OSIS Dikerjain? Tebak Tebakan!

**Hi ladies and gentleman! Naruto di Akademi is Return!**

**Semoga makin lucu bagi kalian. XD**

**Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ketua OSIS dikerjain? Tebak-tebakan!

Pada pagi hari yang hujan lebat itu, Sakura Haruno tetap saja ingin ke sekolah walaupun ada halangan atau musibah yang datang melintas ke dalam kehidupannya. Sakura bangun jam 05.30 pagi, ia membereskan tempat tidurnya dan segera mencuci mukanya. Ia mulai menyapu, mengepel dan menyusun buku pelajarannya untuk hari ini. Sakura sangat rajin dibanding temannya yang malas membereskan rumahnya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura keluar rumah dengan payung super besar dan berpapasan dengan Ino. Entah mengapa ia memang sering bertemu Ino pada saat ingin ke sekolah. Mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka setiap hari balapan terus sampai ke sekolah mereka. Akhirnya juga mereka tidak ada yang menang, semua seri atau remis. Karena Sakura dan Ino lari-larian, mereka jadi basah kuyup setelah tiba di sekolah.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino segera duduk ditempat masing-masing. Hari ini pelajaran pertamanya Kakashi yang mengajar olahraga. Tapi karena suasana hujan, mereka tidak bisa olahraga. Sambil menunggu hujan reda dan bel pelajarannya berakhir, Kakashi mengabsen murid-murid.

"Ino!" kata Kakashi.

"Hadir!" kata Ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Sakura" kata Kakashi.

"Hadir!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Hinata!" kata Kakashi.

"H-h-ha-ha-had-hadi-hadir!" kata Hinata gugup.

"Kiba!" kata Kakashi.

"Yang jelas saya hadirlah pak. Saya khan bukan pemalas." sahut Kiba

"(Perasaan tinggal bilang hadir aja susah amat sih.)" pikir Kakashi "Chouji!" kata Kakashi.

"Hadir pak nyam nyam nyam...." ujar Chouji.

"(Dikelas jangan makan donk, gimana sih...)" pikir Kakashi. "Tenten" kata Kakashi.

Tenten memberikan surat pada Kakashi melalui kunai nya bahwa dia 'hadir'. Bahkan Kunai itu hampir kena tangan Kakashi.

"(Nih anak-anak makin lama makin serem.)" pikir Kakashi. "N-Naruto!" Kata Kakashi, semakin ragu.

Anak-anak langsung menjawab "Innalillahi wa innalillahi rojiun." Kakashi langsung 'gubrak' dari kursinya.

"Hei, serius? Naruto kemana?" kata pak Kakashi, kembali duduk di bangku.

"Gak tauuu deh." Kata teman-temannya bercanda.

"(Kurang ajaaar!)" Pikir Hinata, ingin menjyuuken teman-temannya itu.

"Hinata, kamu tau naruto dimana?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Eh? Ummm... mungkin dia datang nya terlambat pak." Kata Hinata malu.

"Cie, cie... tau aja si Hinata." Kata Sakura.

"Kan dia perhatian sama Naruto." Kata Ino.

"Memang pemalas si Naruto, giliran hujan gak datang dia." Ujar Kiba.

"Gak beda jauh sama sifat kamu kok." kata Chouji nyindir.

"Apa kamu bilang!?" Kata kiba mengepal tangannya yang akan mendarat di muka Chouji.

"Naruto kalo datang juga percuma loh, dia kan cuman main gak belajar. Waktu itu aja kita-kita mesti tipu si Naruto bahwa 5/100X20 itu 0." Kata Tenten.

"Ya udah, nanti misalkan si Naruto datang terlambat kita kerjain aja, ok?" kata Kakashi.

"Okay!" anak-anak bersemangat.

* * *

Sementara Naruto...

"Oh, hujannya sudah reda. Pergi sekolah tidak yah?" pikir Naruto.

Tentu saja ia harus pergi ke sekolah, karena kalau tidak kan dia tidak bisa jadi Hokage tanpa sekolah. Dan akhirnya ia pergi ke sekolah juga. Ia juga membawa payung buat persiapan kalau hujan. Begitu sampai di Akademi, Naruto bersenandu dan begitu sampai dikelasnya... ternyata kelasnya kosong melompong.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kata Naruto.

Sebenarnya Kakashi ingin mengerjai Naruto. Awalnya sih, ini sebagai latihan IQ Naruto bahwa ia pintar atau tidak. Sementara itu Kakashi dan murid-muridnya masih sembunyi di tempat tersembunyi sambil meneropong Naruto dengan teropong. Kemudian Naruto yang bingung itu, berjalan ke meja dan melihat kertas di atas meja. "Ban apa yang bisa nyeruduk?" pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun berpikir lama sekali dan akhirnya dia mengerti "Ooh, jadi pada mau main teka-teki sama aku nih? Baiklah kalo begitu." Kata Naruto semangat. Sedangkan Kakashi dan murid lainnya...

"Lama amat tu anak sadarnya." Kata ino.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tapi dia belum berhasil memecahkan teka-teki itu loh." Kata Sakura.

"Kita tunggu saja. Sebenarnya, teka-teki yang kuberikan padanya itu, jawabannya lucu. Dan jawabannya merupakan petunjuk ke tempat lain dan ada teka-teki lain lagi akan ditemukan oleh Naruto kalo dia bisa." Kata Kakashi.

"Ban apa yang nyeruduk?" Pikir Naruto, sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Oh yah! Banteng!" Naruto langsung berpikir "Memang di sekolah ini ada banteng?" Naruto cengo alias bengong.

"1 tahun kemudian, dia udah tau belum?" Kata Tenten bercanda.

"Belum. Baru tau jawabannya, belum tau dimana teka-teki selanjutnya berada." Kata Chouji.

"Oh ya!" Naruto dapat ide. "Jangan-jangan tempat banteng yang Konohamaru tunjukan padaku itu yah? Pada saat aku terlambat ke Chunnin Exam dan aku berakhir di kejar-kejar banteng?" kata Naruto.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan jurus ninjanya ketempat pemandian air panas dimana dia dikejar-kejar banteng itu, dan menemukan petunjuk lain di badan banteng itu. Dan kembali lagi ke akademi kemudian membaca kertas itu "Suku, Suku apa yang ada di sekolah?" kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia melangkah ke teka-teki berikutnya." Kata Kakashi.

"Wow." Kata Kiba singkat.

Naruto yang sedang mondar-mandir memikirkan jawabannya itu berkomat-kamit. "Di akademi ini ada Suku Batak, Suku Jawa, Suku Sunda." Kata Naruto.

"Capek deh kita." Kata Tenten.

"Sabarlah. Ini juga tes kesabaran kalian." Kata Kakashi.

"Oh! Aku tau, yang ada di sekolah kita kan Sukurity alias security!" kata Naruto.

"Tumben cepat sekali." Kata Ino.

"Tak apa-apalah toh, teka-teki nya masih banyak lagi buat si Naruto." Kata Sakura.

Naruto pun menemukan teka-teki selanjutnya di punggung security di akademi. Kemudian dia membaca teka-teki selanjutnya ini "Jam apa yang bau?" kata Naruto.

"Nah, kemungkinan ini agak susah buat Naruto." Kata Kakashi pada yang lain.

"Susah bagaimana? Dia kan sering ke sana malahan setiap hari ketempat itu." Kata Kiba.

Sementara itu, Naruto kembali mondar-mandir memikirkan jawaban dan akhirnya... dia sakit perut dan kemudian ke toilet alias WC. Dia masuk kedalam WC kemudian duduk di klosetnya dan melihat ada petunjuk berikutnya.

"Wow, dia berhasil menemukan teka-teki berikutnya dengan kebodohannya kali ini." Kata Kakashi.

"By the way Hinata, dari tadi kok diem aja?" Tanya Ino.

"Umm... ano..." kata Hinata terpatah-patah.

"Sudah pasti dia diam, kan dia lagi melihat pacarnya yang sedang berusaha memecahkan teka-teki." Kata Sakura.

Dan kemudian, Sakura terpikir rencana untuk petunjuk selanjutnya. Yaitu..."Psst...Pssst." Sakura berbisik pada Kakashi.

"Oh, ide bagus Sakura." Kata Kakashi mengangkat jari jempolnya.

"Tumben pintar kau." Kata Ino dengan mata sinis.

"Enak saja, kau pikir aku tidak pintar selama ini HAH!?" Kata Sakura dengan mata putih.

Suara 'HAH!?' Sakura sampai-sampai menuju telinga Naruto yang tajam bagaikan gergaji.

"Eh? Kayaknya aku dengar sesuatu deh... Cuman perasaan ku kali yah?" Naruto membuang hajatnya ke kloset dan 1 menit kemudian dia baru sadar bahwa jawaban teka-teki sebelumnya itu adalah jam***. Dan kemudian Naruto membaca teka-teki selanjutnya tanpa istinjak terlebih dahulu. "5 huruf yang ada di dalam celana dalam wanita depannya M belakangnya K apa itu?"

"Beh, Naruto pasti jawabnya bokep-bokep tuh." Kata Kiba.

"Iya, kita juga pasti jawab gitu yah?" Kata Chouji.

"Oooh, jadi selama ini kalian nonton yang begituan yah?" Kakashi menjewer telinga Kiba dan Chouji.

"Aha! Jawabannya Merek!" kata Naruto.

"Hebat, tepat sekali." Kata Ino berbicara pada Kakashi.

"Kukira dia akan menjawab yang tidak-tidak..." Kata Sakura sweatdrops.

"Eh, by the way kalo Naruto salah jawab atau nemuin kita dia mau kita apain?" Tanya Tenten bosan.

"Jadiin OB aja kali?" Sahut Kiba.

"OB? Orang Buronan? Cocok gak tuh? Naruto kayaknya gak selevel sama OB deh." Ujar Chouji.

"OB? Orang busuk? Cocok tuh, dia khan dia bau banget." Kata Ino.

"OB? Orang bolot? Kayaknya dia memang bolot dech." Kata Sakura.

"OB? Orang Bintitan? Bener tuh dia memang suka ngintip cewek mandi." Kata Tenten.

"OB? Orang Bego? Dia emang bego dalam pelajaran. Tapi aku rasa dia suka ngelawak memang." Kata Kakashi.

"Bukan! OB itu Office boy." Kata Kiba.

"B-bukan... Naruto lebih cocok dengan OB=Orang Baik." Kata Hinata.

Semua langsung pada sweatdrops dan muka Hinata memerah. Kembali ke Naruto... dia masih berpikir dimana dia akan mendapat teka-teki selanjutnya. Tapi... ternyata dia gagal sampai disitu saja. Hingga ide Sakura yang susah sekali tidak diperlukan lagi. Walapun begitu, Naruto pun tetap tidak bisa menjawab jawabannya yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Sehingga di gebukin pak guru dan bu guru nya itulah rencana Sakura apabila Naruto tidak bisa mengerjakan teka-teki milik Sakura. Dan kemudian pelajaran Olahraga selesai. Sesuai perjanjian, karena Naruto kalah dia dijadiin OB alias orang baik. Tapi ujung-ujungnya... Naruto malah jadi makin pelit. Baiklah, berikutnya pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Yang masuk dan mengajar adalah Tsunade tapi Tsunade tidak dapat hadir sehingga diganti oleh... JREENG!

"Kurenai-sensei! Dosta kokoni irun darou!? (Kurenai Sensei! Kenapa ada disini!?)" Kata Naruto.

"Naniga? Dakara Uruzai. Atashi wa kokoni datte Hitsuzen desho? Tsunade-sama wa sigoto dayo SI-GO-TO. (Apa maksud kamu bertanya seperti itu? Diamlah ribut sekali kau. Aku ada disini karena itu takdir bukan? Tsunade itu sedang kerja karena dia Hokage.)" Kata Kurenai.

"He? Kurenai-sensei henna dayo! (Kurenai-sensei aneh sekali!)" Kata Tenten.

するためには継続される...

* * *

**Hehehe... Sampai disini dulu. Gimana ceritanya? Reviews yah. Thanks**


	6. Last Chapter!

Chapter 6: Last Chapter!

Seusai ulangan umum semester, Naruto dan teman-temannya naik kelas. Akhirnya jabatan Naruto sebagai OSIS telah hilang. Pada pagi hari itu, Naruto dan teman-temannya memulai semester baru. Pada saat ini, Naruto sedang dikelas dengan teman-temannya yang seperti biasa.

"Naruto! Kiba! Chouji! Spidolnya mana nih?" Tanya Kakashi kepada trio kwek-kwek itu. "Saya sudah lelah berdiri di dekat papan tulis, hanya untuk menunggu kalian mencari spidol." Kata Kakashi.

"Mungkin tertinggal di kelas sebelumnya kali..." Pikir Kiba sambil mencari spidol melalui otaknya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah membawa spidol itu ke kelas ini kok!" Ujar Chouji, ia sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Pada saat itu murid-murid berpikir... 'Jangan-jangan spidolnya dimakan sama dia lagi?' batin mereka.

"Tapi disini gak ada apa-apa..." Kata Naruto sambil mengotak-ngatik lemari.

"Woy, cepetan donk!" Bentak anak-anak lain.

"Sabar donk! Ngertiin perasaan kita juga kaleee... Kita lagi nyari tau!" Balas Kiba.

"Kita? Loe aja kali gua enggak." Kata Chouji.

Kiba langsung death glare ke Chouji. "Loe sebenernya ada di pihak siapa sih?" Ujar Kiba.

"Ketua kelas kok, kayak begini sih? Payah banget dech..." Kata Ino sambil menguncir rambutnya.

"Apa katamu!" Kiba dan Akamaru marah sampai muka mereka merah.

"Setuju!" Sakura membela Ino. "Apalagi sekretarisnya yang gendut itu." Sakura menunjuk Chouji. "Udah tulisannya jelek, kerjaannya cuman makan lagi." Komentar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"APAAAA?" Chouji teriak dan menimbulkan angin topan lokal.

"Ketua OSISnya juga nyebelin tuh. Dengan kata lain... B-U-S-U-K!" Sakura dan Ino mengejek Naruto, sebenarnya sih mereka berdua memang suka mancing kemarahan orang.

Dengan wajah tenang Naruto berkata "Aku kan sudah turun jabatan dari ketua OSIS, sekarang khan udah enggak. Kamu lupa yah, kalau ini semester baru..."

"(Aku? Kamu?)" Batin mereka semua. Karena biasanya Naruto ngomong loe, gue. "Kesambet apa lu Nar?" Tanya Sakura. "Ajaran baru dari Jiraiya itu kali..." Komentar Ino. Semua murid langsung tertawa.

"Naruto..." Kiba memegang jidatnya. "Sakit ya?" ujarnya.

"Ah... Kiba terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja kok... Aku cari spidolnya dulu yah." Kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu dan pergi ke kelas sebelumnya.

"Gue berani sumpah, Naruto enggak kayak gitu. Hari ini dia lain... banci malahan, liat aja tuh. Jalannya aja compang-camping." Kata Chouji.

"Iya juga ya. Kalau Naruto yang asli pasti menjawab 'enak saja!' pada pertanyaan ku tadi." Ujar Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan, itu orang lain yang menyamar jadi Naruto pake Kagebunshin?" Jelas Ino.

Semua langsung penasaran dengan kata-kata Ino dan ingin menyelidiki. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang jago Poker Face. Tapi sayang nya Kakashi telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kakashi hanya pura-pura tidak tau dan meladeni murid-murid.

"Sambil menunggu spidol, mari saya absen terlebih dahulu." Kakashi kembali ke tempat duduknya karena sudah capek berdiri.

Selesai mengabsen, mereka semua tahu bahwa Hinata Hyuga dan Tenten yang rajin masuk, tumben-tumbennya tidak masuk. Jadi mereka menduga-duga jangan-jangan diantara mereka berdua ini ada yang menyamar menjadi Naruto. Dan kemudian murid-murid beserta Kakashi yang hanya ikut-ikutan, menyelidiki Naruto yang tidak balik-balik ke kelas. Mereka melihat Naruto yang jalan kayak banci dilorong kemudian membuntutinya. Naruto masuk ke kelas yang mereka pakai sebelumnya yang sekarang kosong melompong dan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Begitu Kakashi and the gang masuk dengan cara mengendap-endap...

"Naruto hilang!" Murid-murid berseru.

"Mungkin dia bersembunyi di suatu tempat, mungkin di kelas B tempat Sasuke kali?" Kata Kiba. "Aku dengar Naruto pernah bilang bahwa dia ingin sekali-sekali masuk kelas elit." Jelas Kiba. "Coba kau periksa Chouji." perintah Kiba.

"Baik!" Chouji hormat pad Kiba dan pergi. Lalu ia sadar akan sesuatu "Kenapa gua yang disuruh periksa kelas B? Emang gua siapa Kiba?" Chouji bertanya pada dirinya. "Tau ah gelap." Lalu Chouji mengintip ruang kelas B.

Setelah Chouji mengamati...

"Bagaimana? Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto, ataupun tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Dan sepertinya di kelas B juga ada beberapa orang yang tidak masuk." Lapor Chouji.

"Siapa yang tidak masuk itu?" Sakura melipat tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan dia yang menyamar menjadi Naruto?" Lanjut Ino.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Chouji dengan wajah serius.

"..." Wajah Ino dan Sakura =.= "Sudah pasti tidak mungkin dia pelakunya tauuu!"Bentak Ino dan Sakura sambil nimpuk Chouji.

"Haha. Lalu siapa lagi yang tidak masuk?" Ujar Kiba.

"Shino Aburame." Kata Chouji dengan muka lebih serius.

"Apalagi DIA! Sudah jelas bukan dia yang menyamar menjadi Naruto! Hal yang mustahil." Kiba yakin akan pendapatnya.

Mereka semua mencari-cari Naruto dan akhirnya tidak ketemu. Murid-murid lansung balik ke kelas dan Kakashi lapor pada Kepala Sekolah (Tsunade) bahwa Naruto telah hilang. Mungkin ia madol kata Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi sudah tau kenyataan dibalik semua ini, hanya saja ia tidak tau dimana Naruto berada. Tsunade menyarankan Kakashi untuk...

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu belum?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sebentar..." Neji menggunakan Byakugan. "Ada di langit-langit tepat di kelas pak Kakashi." Kata Neji.

"Ok. Terima Kasih ya." Kakashi dan Shikamaru langsung pergi dan masuk ke kelas A, dituntun oleh Neji.

Di kelas...

"Hee? Pak Kakashi sudah tau dimana Naruto? Dimana pak?" Tanya Kiba.

"Dia ada tepat di atas sini bersama dengan Hinata dan Tenten." Kata Neji.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Tanya Chouji.

"Hayooo ... kamu mikir apa Chouji?" Tanya Ino.

"Kakashi langsung menjelaskan... Naruto, Tenten dan Hinata sebenarnya membantu Naruto mengerjakan sesuatu. Tapi saya tidak tau karena lupa membaca pikirannya tadi." Jelas Kakashi dan menggunakan Kunai dan dilempar ke langit-langit. Mengenai Naruto, Hinata dan Tenten lalu mereka jatuh. Naruto sedang memegang Spidol dan kloroform, akhirnya Kakashi ingat suatu hal.

"Naruto! Kamu lupa ada pe-er kaligrafi ya? Makanya minta tolong sama Tenten dan Hinata?" Kata Kakashi dengan death glare.

"Tenang pak! Saya bisa jelaskan!" Kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu penjelasan! Raikiri!" Kakashi menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang hendak lari tapi tidak bisa karena...

"Woy, kita juga ada disini tau. Gara-gara kamu sih, kita jadi ketinggalan pelajaran pak Guy. Kamu merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Aduuuuuuh!" Teriak Naruto.

"Mantabz." Ujar Kiba.

"Enaknya di video in Kakashi VS Naruto terus taro di kaskus ni gan." Saran Chouji.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur." Kata Tenten.

"Aku juga." Kata Hinata "(Walaupun padahal aku mencintai dirinya.)" Batin Hinata. "(Maafkan aku ya Naruto. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.)"

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai cerita Naruto di Akademi. Berikutnya aku mau membuat cerita tentang Akatsuki. Terima Kasih kepada semua teman-teman yang telah mendukung ku. Maaf apabila saya ada salah pada kalian. Terutama masalah review... Saya ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan. Terima Kasih!**


End file.
